1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for operating a server connected to a wide area network, such as the Internet, and particularly to a method and system for receiving, serving, and storing files in response to requests from users, whereby inappropriate use of the server, such as illegal copying and distribution of copyrighted content, may be selectively discouraged.
2. Description of Related Art
Publicly accessible servers, in particular servers that provide storage space for no charge, such as servers on free web hosts, are often used inappropriately in violation of agreed terms of service and copyright laws for the distribution of copyrighted files such as software, music, image and video files. Such file types often consist of or contain illegally copied content. The illegally copied content may lend an undesirable taint to operators of web hosting services who do not wish to be perceived as encouraging, condoning, or participating in copyright violations. Additionally, the storage and exchange of these illegal or otherwise inappropriate files consumes bandwidth and other resources needed for more appropriate uses, thereby choking and discouraging the uses that the web server is intended to serve. Another injury that may be caused by inappropriate or illegal copying is disproportionately heavy use of the server by relatively few users, thereby reducing performance for all users, and reducing the number of subscribers that the hosting service attracts. A related problem is the devaluation of advertising space as a result of people downloading such files, and the potential for alienating advertisers who have purchased advertising space on the servers that are being used inappropriately.
Therefore, a method and system is needed to discourage inappropriate use of publicly available, network-connected server space, without adversely affecting intended uses of the server space or restricting public access. The method and system should integrate seamlessly and cost-effectively with existing network protocols and server software and hardware,